FAZ-social bookmarking tools
=FAZ Social Bookmarking Tools ASS.05 920117 = Unquestionably, today Internet has become a great tool helping us to find any kind of information we might need. This is achieved through the use of search engines or even better by using RSS feeds. However, there are chances of getting irrelevant information every once in a while, so what is the solution? The answer is nothing but ‘social bookmarking services’ where people can save links, annotate them with keywords or “tags”, and then share them with others. Here you can see while RSS lets us read and connect with what others write, social bookmarking services let us read and connect with what others read. One of the most famous social bookmarking sites is known to be ‘Delicious.com’. Let us think you have found a brilliant site about CALL. Now you want to make it easier for others to find out that precious information on the web. Furthermore, you want to find out what other sites might offer that kind of stuff or who else has the same need or interest as yours. You just need to follow a few easy steps: Go to a bookmarking site like Delicious and bookmark the site of your choice over there. Just after that, you will be linked to everyone else who has also bookmarked the site. What is more, people usually use some tags or keywords as they save any link on a site like Delicious. Thereby, you get to click on any of those tags to be connected to the same kind of resources. During this process of give and take with the online community, you take part in data organization subconsciously. This is of course another significant contribution of the Read/Write Web. The process of collective classification on the web is called ‘folksonomy’ instead of the traditional term ‘taxonomy’. The difference lies in the nature of this folksonomy by amateurs (rather than trained librarians) where lots of tags might be integrated to any given link. Undoubtedly, the more people take part, the more creditable the folksonomies. Quite often researchers are asked to reveal the sources they have used. Using these folksonomies, they are even asked more to retrieve their sources. Another useful bookmarking site is ‘Diigo’. The only thing you need to do is join the site by making an account there. Next, if you add ‘Diigolet’ button (by dragging) to your browser toolbar, anytime you find a page interesting you could easily save it by just clicking on the Diigolet button. 'What is the difference between Diigo and Delicious? ' Diigo is about saving content while Delicious is all about sharing links in as easy a way as possible. Although Delicious does not have all of the flexibility and power of Diigo in terms of search, annotation, and archiving, simplicity is the most outstanding asset of the Delicious. One more thing is that on Delicious the tag is everything because finding and connecting to relevant information is done just through the tag. Any annotation you add to your will be just for your own use. Remember if you are going to employ Diigo or Delicious for your collaborative class subjects, you have to make the tags as unique as possible. From what has been said, social bookmarking tools are another collaborative help provided by the Read/Write Web and has the potential to make our teaching/learning experiences totally different. STUDENT’S NAME: FATEMEH AFTAHI ZANGENEH